


Dropping Hints

by trickstarbrave



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Humor, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Light Angst, M/M, Masturbation, Meddling, Miscommunication, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 18:32:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7065358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trickstarbrave/pseuds/trickstarbrave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its hard when you're a college student and you think your best friend may be 'dropping hints' on you. Its even harder when he has two overprotective brothers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dropping Hints

 

It had honestly started off with something inconspicuous. Crow could appear to just be very affectionate, taking to rubbing Brave's arm more than normal, and letting their legs and knees brush.

Nothing too bad. Nothing out of the ordinary. Brave quickly brushed it off and nothing serious. He was, after all, Crow's best friend, and was determined to keep it that way.

Brave was not usually the type to make friends. He loved casual hook ups, flirting, and sex, and he wasn't ashamed of it. Other people? They didn't like it. No sooner than he had entered college the rumor quickly overtook half the school that “Brave Fehn is a 'man-whore'”. Everyone was talking about how Brave had flirted with them, wanted in their pants, and would fuck anyone mildly attractive and available. His number went around for a bit as a “quick hook up” and one guy confronted him for “trying to steal his girlfriend” whom he had never even heard of. Thankfully, the commotion died down but his reputation took a bit of a hit.

But Crow never seemed to mind. He could give less of a care about rumors, or even the snide comments about Brave. They hit it off really well, and have been friends ever since. Crow always seemed rather happy and care-free around Brave, and even Crow's foster brothers Yusei and Jack welcomed the new addition to Crow's life.

However it didn't just stop there. Crow began to compliment Brave more and more. Crow would say his hair looked great, his arms looked hot in the shirt he was wearing, his jeans made his ass look nice.

The compliments made Brave blush, but still he laughed them off and attempted to return the compliment in a non-sexual way. Friends can compliment each other right? Nothing wrong with that, even if they were rather direct and a bit sexual. Crow was probably just very comfortable with him, and the 'subtext' was likely all in Brave's head.

“Hey, can you tie a cherry stem in a knot with your tongue?” Crow asked with a grin. Brave laughed, twisting a stem off a cherry he was eating.

“Sure, wanna see?” Crow nodded, grin still in place. Brave popped it in his mouth, and after a few seconds, pulled the stem out, knot in place. Crow chuckled, inspecting it.

“Man, I didn't think you really could.”

“It's a bit tricky to learn, but I've been able to do it a while. It makes for a fun party trick.” Crow laughed a bit more.

“You do know what they say about it, right?” Now it was Brave's turn to laugh.

“Obviously! I don't know how true it is though. I've been told I'm a good kisser, but I've never kissed myself of course.” Crow's eyes dragging across his lips was likely all in his imagination. But still, the thought made him blush.

 

\---

 

It didn't stop there. Behavior like this had been going on for weeks now, and Brave found himself rather flustered after hanging out with Crow. Normally in private things like this were common, and increasingly now Crow would strip himself of his shirt complaining about the “heat” in the dorm since they turned the heaters on a bit early. It wasn't exactly hard to get embarrassed and take things the wrong way in that kind of setting, and Brave was beginning to quickly wonder if Crow was doing it deliberately.

Asking him outright though? How could he do that? If he was wrong and simply reading too far into it, things would get awkward fast. Worst case scenario, Crow wouldn't want to hang out with him as much, out of fear that Brave would assume _everything_ he was doing was sexual and an attempt to come onto him. Brave didn't want to lose his best friend like that, or risk making it awkward, but he couldn't help but find out _some_ answer.

And that was how he found himself in Yusei's dorm room. It was messier than he thought, but somehow it fit. At a first glance, Yusei seemed like the neat type since he was such a good student, but his room was covered in books, dirty dishes in neat piles, and laundry all over the floor. Nothing was rancid though, so it wasn't too dangerous to come in.

“So, hypothetically, if Crow was trying to, y'know, come onto a friend of his...” He nervously played with the ring on his hand, a bit afraid to look Yusei in the eye. “How would he go about doing it?”

Yusei snorted, instantly going into an 'older brother' mode Brave was unaware Yusei even _had_. “When Crow likes someone, he's direct as hell. He'd just come right out and say it, rather than dance around the fact.” Yusei could instantly read the situation from Brave's behavior. “If you think Crow likes you and he hasn't outright told you, it's likely he _doesn't_. You're just reading too far into it. He's a pretty casual, but straightforward guy.”

Yusei did take the rumors and discussion seriously to a degree. Crow was, above all else, his younger brother he more or less grew up with. Brave might be his friend, but he wasn't going to trust a guy like him _that_ much. Yusei would sooner kick Brave's ass with Jack than let Brave get carried away and do something to Crow. Crow might not _appreciate_ his older brothers “messing” with his friends, but they had to watch over him some how.

Brave was embarrassed being read so easily, but also _insanely_ relieved. No need to worry about it then, it was just in his head. There was no need to confront Crow about it or think anything of it. He just needed to set those ideas aside and roll with it.

“Thanks.” Brave smiled softly, leaving. Yusei waved, rolling his eyes a bit. He didn't seem like a bad guy, especially if he was going to ask before pulling anything. But really, Crow was the most forward guy he knew. Crow had even told a teacher in high school “go fuck yourself” to his face in the middle of class. Later, Crow had asked out Aki straight away as soon as he realized he liked her. He had no doubt in his mind Crow would sooner pursue Brave than try and drop 'hints' like some people did.

 

\--

 

It didn't stop there, much to Brave's embarrassment.

Crow quickly moved on from casual touching to practically clinging to him in some shape or form when the two would go out. He'd wrap an arm around Brave's waist, or link arms, or at it's worst-- ask Brave if he could put his hand in Brave's coat pocket when the weather outside had taken a chill. Other people noticed too, and several of Brave's classmates and fellow party go-ers had pulled him aside and asked “Is that your boyfriend?” or “Are you two together?” He turned them down swiftly, declaring confidently that he and Crow were just best friends, and nothing more. Everyone else however only responded skeptically or sarcastically.

The last thing he needed was rumor he and Crow were dating. So what if his best friend was affectionate? That didn't mean they had to be dating or fucking. But Crow was his best friend, and one of the first good friends he had. He wasn't about to let other people ruin it for him, he'd play it off. He could handle this.

To reassure himself, like every college student did, he turned to google. He typed in “is it okay to be affectionate with your best friend?” And sure enough, pages of answers were in response. All reassuring. One had even said “if someone doesn't think you and your best friend might be a gay couple, you're doing it wrong.” This was just a problem everyone had with a close best friend, nothing to worry about.

 

\--

 

Even still though, Crow's behavior progressed. Just around finals season, Crow took to studying and practically living in Brave's dorm room. “Jack is too loud” was the excuse, and Brave could buy it. Since Jack's room was right by Crow's single, it would be easy to be distracted by his yelling or loud music.

Except, well, he didn't just eat and study over there.

It started off with Crow complaining about being sexually frustrated. Okay, Brave though, that's normal enough right? We're close, and we're both guys. That's fine.

Until Crow asked if he could jack off there.

He didn't know how to respond. No? Yes? Maybe? If Crow was asking however, it must just mean he was okay with it and comfortable right? It would be rude to kick him out and make him walk up the stairs to do it and then come back down right?

“Uh, sure I guess?” He had honestly assumed Crow would get off his bed and head to the bathroom, but swiftly Crow undid his belt and unzipped his cargo pants to reveal: nope. He was just going to stay there.

To give Crow privacy, Brave instantly turned back around to his computer desk. Is this what friends did? They just masturbated in front of each other?! He took a deep breath.

Think through this logically. Obviously Crow trusted him a great deal if he was willing to expose himself like this. If Crow had any idea he thought Brave was sexually attracted to him or would feel anything for this, he wouldn't be doing this. He wouldn't masturbate unless he had _absolute trust_ in Brave that he wouldn't do anything to him or expect anything in return.

Didn't stop Brave's face from being bright red though as he continued to work on his paper more. At least it was something completely unrelated to sex: a paper on the positives and negatives of the early agricultural revolution in human history. He just had to focus on plants, animals, and disease. Not on the sound of Crow moaning sensually right on the bed behind him.

'For _fucks sake_ brain, get out of the gutter and focus on something _important_.' He thought to himself aggravated. Still, Crow wasn't exactly quiet. At the very least, it didn't take him too long to finish.

“You done?” He asked after several moments of nothing but silence, save for Crow's heavy breathing.

“Yeah,” Came the reply, “Yeah I'm done.”

“Good, I really do have to finish this paper tonight you know. Keep it down yourself!” He responded playfully, though his current expression was anything but playful. It wasn't more than 45 minutes later, Crow complained about being tired, and went up to his room for the night.

That night, Brave long since finished his paper and printed it out for the morning. But what Crow did was still on his mind. It replayed over and over again, and made his heart race and face feel hot.

Before he knew it, he was doing the same, groaning softly into his pillow, all too aroused at the knowledge that Crow had done the same right in his bed. The whole thing made his body feel impossibly hot, and Brave was reminded it had been a while since he properly got laid.

Not like he wanted to hook up with anyone with someone like _Crow_ around, filling up his mind. He was funny, happy, daring, playful, and fucking _hot as hell_. He had a toned body and a voice that made him practically melt-- fuck he was--

_Fuck._

As soon as he had finished, Brave grabbed his cellphone.

“Hey Siri, where are churches near by?”

 

–

 

Yusei was less than amused Brave was in his room again with the same question as soon as they got back from winter break. Brave was too embarrassed to bring up what Crow had done (and the very flirtatious texts he got all break).

“Are you... _Absolutely positive_... Crow would just come out and say it? Not hint at it at all?” His face must have been bright red with the scene as fresh in his mind as if it had happened yesterday.

“Absolutely. I've known him since we were kids.” Yusei rolled his eyes, going over the syllabus for one of his classes. “He's always been rather affectionate and casual though, so if it's too much for you, maybe you should rethink being friends with him.” Yusei gave a sharp glare in Brave's direction.

He wanted to trust the guy, he really did, but questioning him more than once on whether or not Crow wanted his dick was annoying him. If he was going to keep thinking like this, he'd rather have Brave cut it off than risk hurting Crow badly.

Yusei could tell Crow adored Brave. He went on and on about their adventures, and he spent more time with him than he did himself or Jack anymore. It didn't take long for Crow to declare Brave his 'best friend' (though the previous owner of the title for years used to be _Yusei_ ), and the last thing he needed was for Crow's _best friend_ to ruin it all in one semester.

“Alright then...” Brave got up from his seat, unsure.

Just as he was getting to the door though, Brave turned back. “Hey Yusei?”

“What?” Came his annoyed response.

“If y'know... I do anything stupid and hurt Crow... Please castrate me immediately.”

“You don't have to ask. I'd do it with or without your permission.”

Brave was somewhere between relieved and terrified now.

 

–

 

Brave made a point to avoid Yusei and Jack from now on, since now that the two of them knew about Brave's dilemma, they glared daggers at him the whole time he was within their line of sight. Not that he could blame them however, he was an asshole who seemed to be unable to think without the use of his dick around their younger brother.

Besides, if he hurt Crow, he _wanted_ them to kick his ass. He didn't plan on letting his sex drive ruin his first close friendship. But with how his brain had been behaving, he had his doubts.

Crow seemed to be increasingly annoyed though, hanging out with him a bit less. “Class troubles” was his answer, and Brave could respect that. Crow was in some pretty high level courses in engineering, and probably needed more time to work on assignments and be generally pissed off about it.

But still, it seemed Brave was taking more and more cold showers at night and in the morning despite the winter weather. Anything he had to do to get by though.

 

–

 

Yusei hadn't seen Crow this pissed off in a while. He was grumbling and even drinking more than usual, having come to the party without Brave. Not on purpose of course-- Brave had caught a cold that had been going around and was in bed for the whole weekend. So that left Yusei to be the guest Crow brought.

“Seriously, what's got you so annoyed?”

Crow grumbled, before replying: “Brave's been kind of pissing me off lately.” He took another drink, before setting the beer can down rather loudly.

“... I can imagine why...” Yusei fixed his glasses. Luckily in this room the music wasn't too loud and he could check his phone in peace. But he was texting Jack to be ready to kick Brave's ass as soon as the other red head had recovered.

“Oh, you noticed it too then?” Yusei nodded and Crow rolled his eyes groaning. “Of course you have. Everyone has except him!”

“... What do you mean by that exactly?” Now Crow had lost him, just as his phone vibrated from an angry reply from Jack confirming the plan.

Crow took a drink again, finishing the can. “Honestly, I didn't think _Brave_ of all people would be _this_ fucking dense. I want his dick alright, and I've been _showing_ him for the past few months. I've been flirting with him hard core, I've practically walked around his place naked, I even jacked off in front of him! Nothing. Absolutely nothing.” Crow crushed the can underneath his shoe. “I didn't think I _had_ to spell it out for him. We've always just clicked but he seems to just be _ignoring_ everything I've been doing. Random people at a party are good enough to hook up with it seems, but I guess I'm just not good enough...” Crow stared at the wall while Yusei stared him down, jaw dropped.

“... I think I've made a terrible mistake.”

 

–

 

Brave groaned while working on his paper more, box of tissues and hot tea beside him. Those showers in the morning were bound to catch up with him, but this just fucking sucked.

And of course, Yusei told Jack. As it turned out, Jack was even _more_ displeased than Yusei, and he got a stern warning from the blond man to “keep his dick to himself before he ripped it off”, before he angrily stomped up stairs again.

He had long since googled “Why I shouldn't have sex with my best friend” and got hundreds of hits on it. “It's not worth it” they all read, “A relationship with your friend isn't worth it. It's a gamble, and while some relationships work out, they are the exception to the rule” and “You're gambling with the entire friendship on the line, and if it's one to keep, you don't want to risk it.”

He repeated it over and over in his head, gently thumping it against his desk.

“My friendship with Crow is more important than this.” He reminded himself. “I just have to get used to his affection and then I can put this embarrassing one sided pining chapter behind me.”

He heard a loud thump upstairs almost perfectly in time with that thought. He assumed it was Jack loudly stomping in anger, and he heard the faint sound of yelling.

“... Maybe I should just rest up for class more...”

 

–

 

As soon as they had returned to Crow's dorm, Crow was _furious_.

They had not only butted into his personal relationships, _they_ had been the ones doing this!

“Why the _hell_ would you answer that!” Crow groaned. “Do you really think I would just tell Brave straight out as soon as I liked him that I wanted to fuck him?!” Yusei looked away.

“I thought that at the very least, you would tell him before progressing beyond flirting--”

“And that was _why he came to ask you about it!_ ” Jack tried to sneak away, before Crow swiftly landed a punch in his gut.

“And I can't believe _you_ went down there to _threaten him over this!_ ” Jack fell to his knees, groaning from the punch. Even being fairly short, Crow had a powerful punch and plenty of muscle on him.

“For now just get out of here, and leave him alone! I'll sort out this mess you two made sooner or later. If he comes to either of you, just fucking walk away.”

“Got it...” they both grumbled, leaving to their rooms.

 

–

 

It was a while until Crow came to hang out with him again. Two weeks in fact, since they talked beyond passing comments on their way to class and text messages.

Crow seemed to be less annoyed with him to a degree however. He seemed more calm and friendly, at least on the surface. Brave was glad for the space though, since it let him get his thoughts sorted out, and didn’t risk himself attempted to come on to Crow with a cold and a bit delirious on fever medicine.

Downside: The time alone also left _far too much time_ for his mind to wander. Brave quickly found himself thinking about Crow's smile, his sense of humor, and his general personality. He was a great guy, _wonderful_ in fact, and being downright gorgeous wasn't helping him much either.

He officially came to terms with having a crush on his best friend.

Brave also went over the million and one ways he could think of telling Crow. Unfortunately in all his scenarios that played out in his head, they either ended with supreme awkwardness following, or Jack and Yusei completely kicking his ass. He'd need more time to think of a better plan before he finally came clean about his feelings for Crow.

His phone buzzed on his desk. “Hey, wanna hang out this Saturday?” the text read. Despite his inner turmoil, most of all, he simply missed spending time with his best friend. His eyes softened instantly, and a soft simple grew on his lips.

“I got a few assignments to work on but sure. Come over and we can watch a movie or something!” He replied, sighing.

He'd find a way to make this work. He had to.

–

The evening had progressed fairly normally. They sat down on the couch and found a movie to watch, and it didn't take long for Crow to press up against his side happily. Everything was normal. It made his heart flutter, but he didn't let it get to him.

He also didn't let Crow's hand rubbing his knee get to him either.

“He probably considers me like his brother,” he thought to himself, swallowing subtly, “Just ignore it.”

He managed to finish the movie without popping a boner at least, and Crow didn't seem annoyed by his behavior.

“I have to work now, alright? You can still hang out if you want.”

“Sure, I'll just crash on your bed in the mean time.” And so he flopped onto Brave's bed without another word.

Brave didn't over-think it, and went right to working on his assignments. He was just starting on the second one though, when Crow began grumbling. After first, Brave was ignoring it, until Crow started to get _louder_.

“Everything okay?” He asked, turning around.

“Yeah I just.” Crow groaned again. “I'm really in the mood for something in my ass right about now.” If Brave was drinking something he would have spit it out.

“Excuse me?” Crow simply glanced at him nonchalantly.

“Yeah, hey you have a vibrator right?” And just like that, he was up and riffling through Brave's night stand before pulling one out, along with some lube. Brave's jaw was dropped, unsure if this was even really happening, but finally turned back to his computer when Crow began slipping his pants down.

_Why was Crow like this?_

It's fine, he'll just ignore it. At least, that's what he kept telling himself. He was just about through typing it up, when Crow's subtle groaning caught his attention. Was he _really_ doing it? One way to find out...

His face turned red as soon as he turned around, seeing Crow's hips in the air and his head partially buried in Brave's pillow as he scrolled on his phone, his pants and boxers no where to be seen.

Was this a cruel joke being played on him by God? Was this punishment for hooking up with too many people casually, and now that he finally liked someone he would be not only off limits, but also doing stuff like _this_ right in front of him?

“It doesn't mean he wants to do anything with me.” He reminded himself. “It doesn't mean shit, he just wants to feel good and for fuck's sake he _trusts me_. I can't ruin that trust!” He repeated over and over as he wrapped up his assignment.

Still, the hum of the vibrator and Crow's subtle groans were getting him hard. And no amount of reasoning was making his boner go down. Not even the threat of castration or having all of his bone's broken by Jack wasn't making it stop.

Before he knew it, his hand was sub-consciously siding into his jeans and stroking himself. Brave could honestly hardly believe what he was doing, but god _damn_. No harm in this right? Crow has jacked off in front of him so there is nothing wrong with it right?

Crow smirked from the bed, obviously aware of what was going on, holding back laughter when Brave bit his lip to hold back an obvious moan as he came. Brave was faster than he expected, and _much_ quieter than he assumed he'd be.

“ _So,”_ Crow began, “Did you finish your assignment?”

Brave flushed, refusing to turn around. “... I did.”

Crow chuckled at the response. “Was it an... _enjoyable_ assignment?” Brave wanted to burying himself alive. He was _never_ doing that in front of Crow again. Crow was too much of an asshole and would never let him live it down.

“Actually no, it was a pretty _hard_ assignment.” He stressed, nearly gritting his teeth while Crow broke down in laughter. If there was a moment Brave definitely regretted ever being born, it had to be right now.

“Alright come on, it wasn't that funny.” He fixed his jeans, buttoning them up again. “Knock it off.”

“What are you talking about, it was hilarious.” Crow grinned from ear to ear, “You're funny when you get so flustered like this.”

“Yeah well I don't like being embarrassed by you all the time.” Brave glanced back, before turning his attention back to his screen as he saw Crow was still exposed. “Now behave before I kick you out and take my vibrator back.” Crow only laughed more.

“Would you really?”

“Don't test me, I'll throw you out of here before you can pull your pants up.” Crow snorted.

“Come on, you wouldn't be that mean right?” Brave sighed and got up to finish printing his papers on the other side of the room.

“Hey, you're done though, right?” Crow asked, and Brave nodded.

“Yeah, I am.” He stapled his papers, and put them in his back pack just as Crow grabbed him and dragged him onto the bed.

“H-Hey!” He yelled, getting quite an eye full of Crow's crotch. His face instantly burned bright red and he looked twards the wall instead.

“Come on, hang out with me some more then.” Crow teased, gripping Brave's button up rather tightly.

“... Can you put some pants on first?” Brave requested, but Crow simply laughed, and laid face down onto the bed again.

“Nope. Does it bother you that much though?” He raised an eyebrow, and Brave looked away flustered.

“I suppose not...”

“Great!”

Brave kept trying to keep his mind preoccupied. Just focus on the conversation, not Crow's flushed face or the hum of the vibrator. Focus on just him, not sex, not anything else, just them being _together_. _That's enough isn't it? Isn't this just enough_?

Crow moaned softly into the pillow, turning away slightly and Brave could feel his hips move on the bed.

“No it's not,” his mind boomed. “It's not enough. I want him. I want him so fucking badly. _I just want to touch him for fuck's sake.._.”

Before he knew it, he was sitting up onto his knees, moving behind Crow and he grabbed Crow's hips firmly.

“Hey-- What are you doing?” He glanced back, blushing hard still.

“Don't worry.” he responded, smiling softly, and picking up the lube. “I just... Wanna make sure you have it in right.”

“What's that suppose to--” Crow was cut off by the feeling of Brave's now slick fingers slipping inside him. “Oh~!” He moaned loudly as Brave pressed it against his prostate, turning it up one more setting.

“There, that's better, right?” He teased, slipping his fingers in and out slowly as well.

“Nn... Yeah...” Crow's face dug into the pillow more. “Ah~ Much... Much better~”

Those moans only egged Brave on more, and before he knew it he was hard all over again. Still, he didn't bother taking care of himself, he just kept working his fingers inside Crow, turning the vibrator up even more.

“Oh~!” Crow moaned out loudly, and Brave's mind began to cloud over. Fuck Crow was...

He quickly laid his body out on top of Crow's, holding his hips up as he kissed as his shoulder and neck messily.

_“You're so hot...”_ He moaned out, right in Crow's ear, before nipping at it. _“Your body is fucking beautiful... I just.._.” He bit down lightly on his shoulder, while a free hand trailed lightly across Crow's inner thighs. Crow only kept moaning, he body starting to tremble.

_“I want you...”_ Brave moaned out without thinking. He was far from thinking now, just focusing on taking in all of Crow's body and sounds and responding to them. He moved his hand up from Crow's thighs to rubbing them up and down his stomach, feelings his abs. _God,_ has he thought about doing that... They felt better than he thought the would, now all he needed to do was run his tongue down them...

Crow was moaning quite loudly now, grinding back against Brave's hips, but Brave didn't respond to that. Instead, he simply rolled Crow over onto his back. Before Crow could even get a sentence out, Brave started to lick and suck at his cock, taking it into his mouth easily.

The stimulation was almost too much for Crow. God, if it was going to be like this, he _should_ have just straight out told Brave to fuck him a long time ago. Brave kept fingering him, working his muscles more and more, while Crow quickly approached an orgasm.

“B-Brave~! Brave please, I'm gonna--” Brave didn't move. The very least he could do was let Crow cum in his mouth after all. Crow deserved that for what Brave was doing to him. Crow meanwhile tugged on his hair, before cumming _hard_ moaning the whole time.

Crow focused on catching his breath, when Brave slipped the vibrator out of him.

“H-hey...” He groaned weakly, while Brave simply moved up. He buried his face in Crow's neck, before he undid his own jeans once again and slipped a condom on. Crow moaned out again when Brave slipped inside easily, and began shallowly thrusting in and out of him.

“Brave~!” God, this was better than Crow had honestly hoped. He was actually in the mood to get fucked for once, and Brave was absolutely, _worshiping_ him, kissing at his neck and ear, stroking him, and even sliding the still turning on vibrator up and down it. It was like he knew everything he could to make Crow feel good.

He wanted to say he lasted a while after that, but Brave wasted no time making him cum not once, but _twice,_ kissing at his body the whole time through. Once it was over, he honestly could barely keep himself awake, and fell asleep instantly.

Brave pulled out of him, throwing the condom in the trash beside the bed, looking down at Crow dozing off. He struggled to find his breath as well, before laying beside him and breathing his scent it.

 

–

 

Brave woke up groaning softly to his alarm going off. He wasn't a very heavy sleeper, so a quiet alarm was all he needed. He had a meeting with a professor this morning though, so he couldn't sleep all of Sunday away.

He wasn't alone though, and he looked down onto his bed before his blood ran cold.

There was Crow. Practically naked. Underneath him. Bruises and teeth marks littering his neck and shoulders where Brave bit into them to keep himself quiet.

_Oh no_. Oh no no no, this could _not_ be happening. He didn't really do this right? He had more self control--

No he didn't. He really didn't. Everything played out in his mind and remembered the exact moment he lost all self control.

He changed his mind: _this_ was the moment he wished he had never been born. This was the moment he wished he had never even been friends with Crow to begin with, or cut the whole thing off when Yusei warned him to.

Brave got out of the bed carefully, covering Crow up in his comforter for modesty and to prevent him from getting cold. He didn't move an inch, which Brave was relieved about, but still...

He got changed and brushed through his hair a bit. “Should I leave a note?” He wondered, before he slapped his forehead at the stupid thought. Why would he, what explanation would he have? There was no way this was okay. But still, he had to run and face up to this mistake later.

He left without a word, ashamed about what he had done. He scrawled a quick note down on some printer paper with a pen. “Sorry” it read simply. “I'm really, really sorry.”

 

–

 

Crow wasn't ready to wake up early at all. He body felt a bit sore, but mostly sluggish from staying up the night before. He sat up with a groan as the light filtered in to the room, and he rubbed his eyes. It must have been around noon, but the room he was in didn't quite look familiar.

Oh right, Brave's room. That's where he was.

He blinked.

Where was Brave though? He should be here, shouldn't he? It was Sunday, not like the had classes... As he stepped out of the bed to find his boxers on the floor though, he remembered Brave having a meeting early with one of his professors about a project in class. Crow smiled softly and pulled his boxers on, before looking in Brave's mirror.

Man, Brave had done a number on him. He was bruised all over practically, but he shouldn't be surprised with how wild Brave was going. He must have had a lot of sexual tension building up by the time they actually had sex. He probably should have just asked Brave straight out to fuck him a long time ago... Oh well, what's done is done right?

Crow pulled out his phone and went through twitter a bit while sitting on Brave's bed, before his hand landed on a piece of paper folded up on the bed.

“What's this?” Crow muttered aloud, unfolding it.

“Sorry? What does he even mean? Sorry he left before I woke up or...?” The realization came crashing down on Crow as the events from last night played over and over.

Brave muttered and groaned, but barely talked the whole time. He focused on making him cum until Crow was nearly dizzy and shaking in absolute pleasure. But not once did he even _let_ Crow return the favor, or stimulate him in return. Not once did he even kiss Crow on the lips, or let Crow even try to kiss him. Brave didn't even look him in the eyes, but when Crow could catch a glimpse of his face when he was pulling up after giving him a blow job, he could see shame written across his entire face.

“That.... Oh my _god-_ -” He tossed the note onto the ground, making and mental note to punch Yusei while he was at it. For now though, he had to get in contact with Brave...

 

–

 

Brave was more or less sitting outside. It wasn't too cold nearing the middle of March, but still not the most uncomfortable weather to be outside for so long. Crow had called his phone twice, and now he suddenly felt far too ill to go inside and confront him.

Yusei was passing by however, coming back with groceries to see a very distraught looking red head under the tree outside the dorm. Crow had said not to confront him, but Yusei was feeling very guilty about the mistake he had made, and instead walked up to him.

The sound of a bag landing beside him made Brave, who staring at his phone, jump. However, his face didn't calm down when he saw Yusei, it only grew paler.

“Hey, is everything--” Brave instantly stood up.

“I-I... I have to go.” he began walking away, before calling back. “Crow needs to see you.” Before he made a dash for the parking lot.

Yusei was confused at that, until he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He picked it up after seeing the number.

“Yusei,” Crow began, voice trembling. _“I'm going to kick your ass._ ”

–

 

After chewing Yusei out and punching him outside, Crow made a dash to the parking lot where Yusei explained he saw Brave go, and sure enough, there was Brave sitting in his car.

Idiot always did that when he was upset. He was too predictable.

“Hey,” he tapped on the glass. “Open up. I'm not upset.”

Brave didn't seem to believe him, a guilty expression on his face. But hesitantly, he unlocked the car door, and Crow climbed inside.

“Crow I'm so--” Crow cut him off, covering his mouth with his hand firmly.

“Shut up. There is nothing to be sorry for.” Brave raised his eyebrows a bit, unable to respond despite attempting to. “I should apologize for not being clear with you.”

He uncovered Brave's mouth, relieved he was quiet and let Crow continue. “... I've liked you for a while now, and I found out you went to Yusei to ask about it. Yusei, being the prick he is, thought he knew what I would act like and was _wrong_. He mislead you.” Crow then took Brave's jaw in his hands, pressing a firm kiss to his lips when Brave opened his mouth to respond.

“I _loved_ what happened last night. It was great, _you_ were great. Don't think for a second I wasn't loving every minute of it. Forget everything Yusei said and what you've been thinking up until now, got it?”

Brave took several minutes for the information to process in his head, before tears stung the corners of his eyes and he instantly grabbed Crow's shoulders, pulling him in for another kiss.

“H-Hey~” Crow called out as Brave went down to his ear and neck again. “Hey, you don't need to do that--”

“What are you talking about?” Brave grinned at him, lowering his eyes. “There's a lot I need to do to get back at you for torturing me a whole semester~” Crow blushed a bit, starting to sweat.

“H-hey! Come on, not in the car at least! Brave~!”

 


End file.
